Blood
by rubydesires
Summary: Beetlejuice was really only going to scare them. But sometimes? Plans just don't go the way they were meant to. Here's the scene I left out of Fears.


**AN:** So what do you do when you're depressed cuz you're alone, and angry at the world? Well, you eat cookies. But if that doesn't work? Then you write something like this. This had kinda played in my head while I was writing Fears, but I left it out. Now, it _wants_ out, and I need to take my anger out on _something_. I don't own Beetlejuice. I wish I did. If he was mine, then I wouldn't be alone, and my life would be a helluva lot more interesting.

______________________________________________________________________

"It's show time," Beetlejuice said with his trademark grin.

As far as he was concerned, these bastards had it comin'. How dare they lay a hand on his Lydia. He was gonna make 'em bleed.

Beetlejuice could have used knives, but that wasn't going to work. He needed the satisfaction of feeling their warm blood on his hands and under his nails. He wanted to feel the flesh tearing, bones snapping, and ligaments giving way. _He _ wanted to be the one to cause veins and arteries, filled with blood, to rip.

Weasel was the closest. Beetlejuice transformed his nails into claws (the better to rip you apart with, my dear, HAHAHAHA!) and grabbed his scrawny little neck. He twisted the currently breathing man's arm until it cracked in his upper arm, then the poltergeist pulled until the flesh tore, and Beetlejuice licked the blood dripping off the severed limb.

They weren't even screaming. Must have been the sheer shock. He'd have to fix that, assuming he even gave them time to scream.

. . . but with that first taste of blood, it didn't seem they had time to blink. That coppery taste made something snap in the ghost. He wanted every last drop of it out of their bodies. Wanted it out before their hearts even stopped beating. Impossible? Probably, but that wasn't gonna stop him.

Forget making it slow and painful. Beetlejuice was just gonna rip them the fuck apart.

He dug his claws in the man's chest and pulled him apart. Oh, that almost musical sound of bones breaking. And finally the man screamed. Such a pain and terror filled sound. It was good enough to cause goose bumps on Beetlejuice's skin.

Beetlejuice continued to tear the man to pieces after he died, throwing bits of flesh, bones, and organs around the room. The other two breathers just stood there in terror. Good thing they were too traumatized to run.

The ghost turned to look at the fat one. His oh so green eyes glittered with a maniac blood lust. This one would be fun.

Beetlejuice had his hands in the man's gut, before he could even realize he was next. The ghost had the man disemboweled in a matter of moments. Intestines still twitching as he fell to the floor, even after his heart stopped.

The poltergeist took a deep breath of the blood soaked room. The metallic sweet scent was intoxicating.

His eyes took on an even crazier glint as he met the last man's gaze. Creepy was trembling.

"Please." It was barely above a whisper, but Beetlejuice heard it as clear as the finest crystal.

He walked over slowly, and licked his thumb. The man started backing up, but was forced to stop when he found the wall at his back. Beetlejuice stepped up close and ran his finger down the side of the man's face, then his neck, and stopped above his heart. He put his hand against his chest and fanned out his fingers. His crazy green eyes locked with the man's light blue ones. He never looked away as he dug his claws in his chest and pulled out the man's heart. The blond's maniacal gaze never left the redhead's dying gaze as he brought up the still beating heart and took a bite. The hot blood gushed into his mouth as the man crumpled to the floor.

Beetlejuice turned around to survey the damage, and he dropped the now still heart to the floor.

______________________________________________________________________

**AN:** Fuck. I don't know if that helped me any. Why the hell did they have to take my iPod?! My music is the one thing that'll keep me sane. The other _was_ writing (mostly in my head) but we now see what _that's_ done. Whatever, it's only a matter of time before my 'rents give it back to me. I'll just have to settle for the radio for now. Damn, I've been in this funk for a while, but the anger really is a recent development. I've been depressed for a few weeks now. You just get fuckin' tired of bein' alone. Thanks for putting up with me and my craziness =^.^=


End file.
